Three Letters
by SK Shi
Summary: The ZPD generally fears three simple letters; M, I, and A, spelling the acronym of M.I.A. When their two best officers haven't reported back, the precinct makes a desperate attempt in finding them. Will they succeed, or will Zootopia fall into a political bubble that can burst at any moment?


The notorious chief of police sighs as he reads the report of a particular bunny from yesterday. He stamps it with the word 'approved' in a professional red. He keeps the paper of stress in the designated file cabinet, and closes his eyes. Checking the time, 12:56. Almost his break. He gets up from the year-old desk, grabs his favorite coffee mug, and sets out to get some overrated coffee. The silence of the office was then replaced with talks and laughters of his fellow officers. Setting into the empty cafeteria, the chief patiently waits for the machine to brew his cup o' joe. He grabs the tasteless sugar, and dumps them on the coffee. He walks to his trusty receptionist, Benjamin Clawhauser, whom is chowing on his third plate of vegetable rolls.

"Afternoon, Clawhauser." The chief nonchalantly greeted.

"Hey, Chief." Clawhauser greeted back, not even looking at him. Bogo shook his head to the fact that he always gets distracted by food, but not as much as Gazelle. He sighed, and looked at the time again, 1:02 PM.

' _Hmm, Hopps and Wilde haven't reported back in yet.'_ He thought. "Clawhauser, do you mind letting go of that food, and report in to Hopps?" He asked. Clawhauser looks at him confusingly, but then reacted by saluting with a full mouth. Quickly swallowing the rolls, he leisurely clicks his dispatcher.

"Hey Hopps, you there?" Clawhauser said onto the microphone. No response. "They must be busy, chief. It was kind of a difficult case you gave them."

Bogo sighed. "I suppose it was." He still has time to spare for his break. Might was well go back to his office.

 **2 hours later**

Bogo continues to dance to the beat of Gazelle's app. He smile intently as the app photoshops his face on one of the tigers. He checked the time; 3:09. Where in dickens are Hopps and Wilde? He closed the Gazelle app, and walked out once again from his office. He rushed to Clawhauser, whom is busy on his phone.

"Clawhauser!" Bogo shouted, as Clawhauser nearly drops his phone. "Check on Wilde and Hopps."

"Y-yes sir!" Clawhauser stammered. He presses the button on the microphone. "Uh, Hopps? You there?" Clawhauser said as he was greeted with static.

"Try Wilde." Bogo ordered.

"Hey, Nick? If this is a joke, it's not funny." He was greeted with static once again. Clawhauser looked worried, and looks at the chief, whom is expressionless, but he knows it's his way of being worried.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Of their tiger officers, Fangmeyer, asked.

"It's Nick and Judy, they aren't responding." Clawhauser explained with worry.

"Lemme try, I usually talk to Wilde when he's bored." Fangmeyer reassured, he grabs the radio from his belt, and talks into it. "Hey, Wilde? You there?" No response. "That's strange, he usually responds to me."

"I want you and Wolford on the scene, now! I'll catch up." Bogo ordered, as he runs to the garage. Fangmeyer merely saluted, and runs to Wolford.

 **30 minutes later, Grass Drive**

Wolford scratches his ear in worry as Fangmeyer hastily drives to their last location. She spots it, an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the Rainforest District. There she sees a haunting sight; an abandoned ZPD cruiser, that is, Hopps and Wilde's cruiser. The tiger and wolf barge out of their cruiser, and observed their coworkers'. Wolford observed inside the cruiser, saw a horrific sight...

A splatter of blood in the passenger seat, along with bullet holes. The driver's wasn't in good shape either, with the steering wheel scratched up, and the window shattered.

"F-Fangmeyer!" Wolford called out. Fangmeyer, whom was trying to open a door to the warehouse, immediately rushed to Wolford whom was on the floor, hyperventilating.

"What's wrong bud?" Fangmeyer asked. Wolford merely pointed to the cruiser. Looking inside, Fangmeyer gasped. She looked back on Wolford, who was now calming down. She shook her head at the sight. Her bubbly partner wasn't used to scenes like this, it was rare in a city like Zootopia.

"Alright, Wolford. Get up, come on..." Fangmeyer said. Wolford shakily stands up with the assistance of Fangmeyer. "Calm down, 'Ford. Everything's gonna be alright." She reassured. She then heard some shrieking car tires, and a large bang on the door. Out came Chief Bogo himself.

"Well? Any sign of them?!" Chief hastily asks.

"Not yet sure sir. We haven't check the warehouse, and their cruiser is in bad shape." Fangmeyer explained. Bogo was confused on what she meant by "in bad shape." Observing the cruiser, Bogo wore a shocked expression. He walked to the warehouse's only door. The door was already unlocked...

' _Something must be blocking its way.'_ Bogo speculated. He readied himself, got some distance _..._ and barged into the door, pushing it in as the metal was bent. Inside the grimy warehouse, was pure darkness.

"Fangmeyer, Wolford! Get your tails in here!" Bogo commanded. The duo immediately rushed to the scene and flashed their torches. They scanned the scenery, only seeing the floor until Fangmeyer found an electrical transporter.

' _I can maybe do this.'_ Fangmeyer thought. Shining the transporter, she looked around the mess of buttons, and found the main button to activate everything. Cautiously pushing the red button, the transporter sparked and the warehouse was lit. Wolford did a thumbs up, and continued to walk around.

It's been a while, and the trio hasn't gound anything. Bogo called in a crime scene team and were now on the way. Fangmeyer continued walking through the warehouse. Looking behind some crates...

' _Oh no...'_

Two tranq guns and a bloody, shattered phone.

"Guys!" Fangmeyer signaled. The buffalo and wolf ran to her, anticipating the worse.

"What's wrong?" Wolford asked. He merely glanced at the ruined cellphone, and already knew what's wrong. Bogo had a similar thought, until his radio crackled.

"We're almost there, Chief. ETA; two minutes." One of the forensics called in.

' _This is gonna be a long day.'_


End file.
